


Даруй нам мир

by Jess_L



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Deathfic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: «Джан Мария Висконти был знаменит своими собаками, которых он тренировал для охоты на людей. Рассказывают, что в мае 1409 года, когда во время войны толпа закричала ему: «Мира! Мира!», то он приказал солдатам напасть на них, и солдаты убили двести человек. После этого он запретил произносить слова «война» и «мир», и даже священнослужители были вынуждены во время мессы говоритьdona nobis tranquillitatemвместоpacem». Википедия





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Франции-Италии на ЗФБ-2017; Миланский собор в действительности был заложен при отце герцога, Джан Галеаццо Висконти, но освящен только сто лет спустя; в тексте цитируется современный чин католической мессы; при описании Джан Марии Висконти использовался роман Р. Сабатини «Белларион»

Он не мог перекреститься: руки были стянуты веревками так, что кровоточила содранная кожа и болели вывернутые суставы. Все его тело было изранено, и каждое движение доставляло муку. Но, если он не потерял счет времени в этой темнице без окон, наступило воскресенье, и он должен был служить мессу. Даже если все его прихожане — пара крыс, шуршавших в гнилой соломе на полу. Он мысленно представил, как осеняет их знаком креста.

_«In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti». «Amen». 1_

Он крепко сжал веки, чтобы увидеть собор во всей его красе: беломраморные кружева опор и сводов, освещенные огнями сотен свечей, стеклянное разноцветье витражей, изящные и прихотливые мозаики пола. Искаженные отчаянием лица грешников и сияющие мудростью лица праведников, глядящие с капителей, тимпанов и алтарей. День, когда ему позволили служить мессу во всем этом великолепии, должен был стать началом головокружительной карьеры, но оказался ее концом. Он затряс головой, пытаясь отрешиться от воспоминаний — и не смог. Он нарушил запрет герцога, но не исказил святое слово. Был ли он виновен?..

_«Fratres, agnoscamus peccata nostra, ut apti simus ad sacra mysteria celebranda». 2_

Герцог Джан Мария Висконти любил войну, почти так же, как охоту на людей со своими мастиффами. Крики боли разрываемых на части людей были для него лучшей музыкой, а окрашенные алой кровью мечи — лучшим зрелищем. С самого начала его правления ни дня в Милане не обходилось без стычек и нападений, и когда простой народ, измученный и обнищавший, явился к герцогу молить о мире, он спустил на них солдат и собак. Сотни погибли в тот раз, и с тех пор никто во всем герцогстве не осмеливался произносить слово _«pacem» 3_. Священники во время богослужений стали говорить _«dona nobis tranquillitatem» 4_ и опускали глаза, стыдясь того, что герцога они боялись больше, чем Бога. Потому что Господь, как известно, милосердный, понимающий и всепрощающий, а герцог — нет. 

_«Misereatur nostri omnipotens Deus et,dimissis peccatis nostris, perducat nos ad vitam aeternam». 5_

Герцог был молод, но умудренные годами служители церкви трепетали перед ним. Лицо его своим уродством обличало уродство души: лоб у него был скошен, как у обезьяны, подбородок практически отсутствовал, маленькие глаза были почти бесцветными, зато рот был огромным и бесформенным, а нос широким и плоским. Золотистые волосы, обрамлявшие это страшное лицо, не могли его украсить, как не может золотая рама сделать шедевр из неумелой мазни бесталанного подмастерья. Место герцога в соборе было впереди всех, и его лицо было первым, что увидел молодой священник, выйдя к своей пастве. И даже в святом месте с герцогом был его псарь Джироламо Скуарчиа, держащий на привязи трех огромных псов.

_«Qui sedes ad dexteram Patris, miserere nobis». 6_

Молодой священник вовсе не намеревался примерять венец мученика. Его проповедь была подготовлена заранее, и в ней отсутствовало всякое упоминание запретных тем войны и мира. Он говорил о страданиях Господа за грехи людей и о скорби оплакивавшей его матери, святой Девы. Неизвестно, что при этом думал герцог, заключивший в тюрьму и, по слухам, убивший собственную мать, — лицо его было непроницаемым. Началось приношение даров, и священник простер руки над хлебом и вином, призывая Святого Духа снизойти и превратить их в тело и кровь Христа. И тут словно помутилось у него зрение. Вместо огромного многолюдного собора, вместо герцога и его присных представилось перед ним лицо распятого на кресте. И губы сами произнесли:

_«Pacem relinquo vobis, pacem meam do vobis». 7_

— Черт тебя подери! Ты что, смеяться надо мной вздумал, святоша?! — Джан Мария сорвался со своего места.  
В соборе стало неестественно тихо. Прекратились все шепотки и шорохи, органист взял неверный аккорд и тоже замолк. Герцог, не переставая сыпать проклятиями, занес хлыст и ударил священника по лицу. Боль обожгла. Он вскрикнул и зажмурился, понимая, что лишь чудом не лишился глаза, упал на колени, роняя патену8 и чашу и пытаясь прикрыть голову. Но это не умилостивило герцога. Удары посыпались градом. По раздираемым хлыстом рукам потекла кровь, смешиваясь с освященным вином, пролившимся на мрамор мозаик.  
Крик священника разрушил всеобщее оцепенение, и народ бросился к дверям, образовалась давка. «Это же дом Божий!» — взывал кто-то вдалеке. Когда очередного удара не последовало, священник осторожно поднял голову и увидел, как псарь герцога, мужчина огромного роста, пытается совладать с рычащими псами, раззадоренными паникой и запахом крови. «Выпусти их, Скуарчиа!» — велел герцог. «Ваше высочество, только не здесь, — осмелился возразить гигант. — Вас отлучат от церкви!»  
И священника потащили в темницу. 

_«Offerte vobis pacem». 9_

Герцог не стал добивать его в соборе, но он не обманывал себя — час смерти приближался. Он страдал от боли, голода и жажды, его раны гноились и пахли гнилью. Кроме того, было известно, что преступники, попавшие в герцогскую темницу, заканчивают свои дни в желудках его собак. Поэтому, когда с надрывным скрипом открылась дверь, он лишь пожалел о том, что не успел дослужить последнюю в своей жизни мессу. Его вывели из темноты камеры на улицу, окутанную ночным мраком, в котором не было видно ни луны, ни звезд. Всадники, сопровождающие герцога, держали в руках факелы, и даже этот тусклый свет резал пленнику глаза. Его привязали за запястья к стремени одной из лошадей, и кавалькада устремилась к городским воротам. Пленник бежал за лошадью из последних сил, понимая, что, если упадет, никто не станет его поднимать.  
В поле всадники остановились. Пленнику велели бежать, и он, повернувшись спиной к городу, побрел, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. А потом вслед ему спустили собак.  
Пленник остановился. От собак ему было не уйти. Лучше не сопротивляться, чтобы все закончилось быстрее.  
Почти одновременно две гончие вцепились ему в бедро и в предплечье. Они сбили его с ног, разрывая живот когтистыми лапами, так, что вывалились внутренности, и, не ослабляя хватки, потянулись к горлу. Он закричал, взывая к Богу, и продолжал вопить, пока не отказали голосовые связки, а потом боль поглотила остатки сознания. Он уже не чувствовал, как собаки отрывали от него кровавые ошметки плоти, а хлещущая из ран кровь заливала землю. И лишь губы слегка шевелились, будто бы заканчивая молитву:

_«Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi: dona nobis pacem». 10_

***  
Кровавые выходки пользовавшегося неограниченной властью Джан Марии отвратили от него не только простой народ, но и его собственных дворян. Он был убит на ступенях церкви, после мессы, в возрасте двадцати трех лет. 

_________________________________________  
1 — «Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа». «Аминь». (лат.)  
2 — «Братья, осознаем наши грехи, чтобы с чистым сердцем совершить Святое Таинство». (лат.)  
3 — «мир» (лат.)  
4 — «даруй нам спокойствие» (лат.)  
5 — «Да помилует нас Всемогущий Бог и, простив нам грехи наши, приведет нас к жизни вечной». (лат.)  
6 — «Сидящий одесную Отца — помилуй нас». (лат.)  
7 — «мир Мой оставляю вам, мир Мой даю вам».(лат.)  
8 — блюдо для облаток  
9 — «Приветствуйте друг друга с миром и любовью». (лат.)  
10 — «Агнец Божий, берущий на Себя грехи мира, — даруй нам мир». (лат.)


End file.
